


Policy

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-03
Updated: 2007-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-03 07:36:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8703421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: I asked wendy the following question: "Photographic evidence has shown us that Jared wears both boxers AND briefs. Give me your reasons for the answer to the question 'Which does Jensen prefer him in?'"Her answer:"I'd have to say Jensen prefers Jared naked. No undies necessary. In fact, they probably have a "take off your clothes at the front door" policy in place so that as soon as they get home? They strip."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

  
Author's notes: This is a rather silly story.  


* * *

Jared's been home for two minutes, and he's already got his dick buried in Jensen's throat.

 

_Doesn't get much better than this_ , he thinks as he groans and smooths his thumbs over Jensen's rough cheeks, trying not to fuck his mouth too hard. Jensen makes a choked sound and just swallows more.

 

\----------

 

"New policy."

 

"Huh?"

 

"Policy. Rule. Thing. You know."

 

"I know what a policy is, dumbass. What's the policy?"

 

"Clothes off at the door, the moment we get in."

 

Jared paused and frowned at Jensen. "What, immediately?"

 

"Yeah. Saves time later on. And, dude? No underwear. That shit is just _not on._ That's policy too."

 

\----------

 

Jared wore underwear today; he'd had to, he had a goddamned photoshoot, one of those ones for teenage girls where they made him wear jeans that hung around his ass, being held on sheer willpower on Jared's part. The "no underwear" rule didn't really work then, and they'd decided that checkered boxers were definitely the way to go.

 

\----------

 

"Fuck, man," Jared whimpers, feeling the head of his cock slide against the back of Jensen's throat. Jensen just hums quietly and looks up at Jared, face lit up in what would be a wide smirk if it weren't for Jared's dick filling his mouth, distorting the shape of his face. A hand slides up between Jared's legs and gently cups his balls, and Jared bites through his lip.

 

\----------

 

It had been kinda embarrassing, actually. Jared had forgotten about the shoot until his agent called him and he'd arrived five minutes late, all sweaty and stressed out and fucking horny because his agent had called him while he had Jensen's cock in his ass, and that was never a good time for _anyone_ to call.

 

"I, uh, don't have any underwear," he confessed quietly to the wardrobe assistant after pulling the jeans on and realizing that this could be very, very bad. She raised her eyebrows, left the room briefly, and came back with a huge smile and a pair of checkered boxers. Jared just went to put the damned things on and hoped like hell _that_ little tidbit didn't make it into the magazine.

 

\----------

 

Jensen's stopped sucking his cock, and while a small part of Jared is whining _nonononono_ , the greater part of him is revelling in the sight of Jensen buck-naked on his bed, spreading lube across his fingers and fucking himself with them in preparation for Jared's dick. He grips himself firmly at the base - Jensen's _moaning_ and _writhing_ and Jared quickly shoves Jensen's hand out the way so he can do it himself - and tries not to come. Wants to come inside Jensen, wants to fuck him till he's whimpering and begging, wants to brand himself in Jensen's firm ass.

 

\----------

 

"Pull them down a bit further... bit more... yeah, that'll do!"

 

Jared groaned inwardly. The fucking jeans were practically around his thighs, and they'd tugged and tugged on the boxers too, until the waistband was only _just_ covering his dick. He couldn't help but feel slightly appalled that apparently, what today's fangirls wanted to see most was Jared Padalecki's pubes.

 

"That's great. Now put your arms up!"

 

Yeah. Most embarrassing photoshoot _ever_. The photographer waited patiently while someone from makeup scurried over to cover up the large bite mark on Jared's stomach and tone down the flush on his cheeks, and Jared just stood there and seethed quietly.

 

\----------

 

"Fucking... policy!" Jared pants, hands gripping Jensen's hips, loving the rhythmic grunting sounds Jensen's making every time Jared thrusts. Jensen's back's all flushed and glistening with sweat, and Jared leans over to lick his neck, sinking his teeth in slightly and biting. Jensen gasps and holds onto the headboard which is banging against the wall every time Jared pushes deeper.

 

"'sa good policy!" Jensen mumbles as Jared tugs his head around to kiss him, swiping his tongue across Jensen's lips before forcing his way inside. 

 

"Never been so embarrassed..." Jared trails off as Jensen's ass tightens around his dick, and he realizes that the reason Jensen's shaking so much is because he's laughing.

 

\----------

 

When it was over, all Jared could think about was getting home, falling onto his couch with a beer, and watching a bit of tv. Oh, and perhaps a bit later Jensen would have his cock back in Jared's ass, and really, that would be the only good way to end the day.

 

He hadn't expected the ambush. He hadn't expected Jensen to be lying in wait just inside the door, stark naked with a dick hard enough to drill through a wall, waiting for Jared to arrive home so he could suck his dick. He didn't complain too loudly when he was greeted with a kiss and a hand in the pants.

 

"Dude, what the fuck?"

 

He hadn't been expecting that either, but knew that if he'd been thinking straight, he _would_ have expected it.

 

"Nice boxers," Jensen leered, and Jared blushed. Jensen slid to his knees and tugged at Jared's belt buckle, pulling his jeans down so he could examine the underwear more closely.

 

"They made me wear them," Jared protested. "Now shut up and suck my dick, please? It's been a fucking horrible... _oh_."

 

Words weren't really necessary when your - co-star, lover, fuck buddy, what-the-fuck-ever - was on his knees with your cock in his mouth.

 

\----------

 

"I can blame you, right?"

 

Jensen laughs. "No fucking way, it's not my fault you forgot your photoshoot." He turns his head and Jared leans down to kiss him.

 

"I'll blame you anyway," he mumbles, rolling over and tossing the condom away before tugging Jensen towards him with one hand.

 

"Whatever, dude," Jensen says airily, squeezing Jared's ass and grinning at him. "The policy stays."


End file.
